Impulse
Bart Allen is a student in Manchester, Alabama, with a reputation for being very hyperactive and something of a mischief maker. He is a fairly good student who does 'play well with other children,' though he is known to have a bit of trouble staying focused. As Impulse, he first gained renown as a superhero when he helped break up a smuggling ring by sinking their boat -- accidentally. = Personality = Hyper Bart can't sit still for too long without some sort of release. Whether it be video games, sports, or just bouncing off the walls and being crazy, he has to expend pent up energy somehow. Far from an attention defecit disorder or anything of the like, this is just sheer unused energy, which tends to be as much of a problem as it is useful. Happy Bart is really a pretty happy guy, most of the time. It takes a lot to get him down, unless you find a way to keep him sitting still for too long. He tends to be infuriatingly optimistic, always seeing the way to make the best of a situation, with no heed at all for what's right, proper, appropriate, or otherwise acceptable. His spirits border on indominable. Curious Hand in hand with his hyperactivity comes Bart's curiosity. Things will pique his interest almost at random, and once they do, he'll pursue them doggedly until something else happens to grab his fancy. Naturally, this is yet another trait that gets him into trouble, but Bart just finds it hard to resist his curiosity. Innocent Deep down, Bart is really a pretty innocent guy. He's never had a chance to be corrupted. His thoughts are often driven by curiosity and the desire to be entertained, but never by malice or unkindness. He's rather good hearted, and is definitely straightforward about most everything, not having learned to be suble or deceitful, and not really having any desire to. Loyal Bart is true to his friends. If he calls someone his friend, then he'll be there for them through thick and thin, whenever needed. Truth be told, he'll probably be there more often than he may even be wanted. And he forgets to knock sometimes... but that's not really his fault. Anyway, in times of trouble or need, Impulse will be there for his friends. = Powers = Air Control Due to his control over the Speed Force, Bart is able to actually affect air currents via super speed. He can create a twister by running in circles, air funnels by spinning his arms, or other such effects. The air currents can be rather powerful, capable of moving up to 200 tons of material with them. He cannot sustain them in a controlled manner for long, largely due to his own limited control, nor can he perform any fine manipulations with them. Dispersal Impulse can move any individual body part (or parts) at high speed, even to the point where he can vibrate his molecules straight through solid objects, simply by moving that fast. He can keep this vibrating up for a few minutes at a time, and can move through objects that aren't super-dense. So long as there is space between the molecules of the objects, he can move through them. The more dense, the harder it will be. He really can't keep this up for too long without great difficulty, simple because it's just too hard for him to concentrate on only one thing. In addition anything Bart can disperse anything he can lift or carry in this manner, however this effect ONLY remains so long as he maintains contact with the object. If the density of the object he is trying to vibrate through is equal to his power rating, then he can vibrate through 1 point worth of that substance in volume. For each point below his power rating, he gains an additional +1 points worth of volume that he can travel through, though he cannot disperse through any volume of a substance which exceeds his power rating. Split By creating an 'echo' of himself within the Speed Field, Bart is able to split into separate 'clones' of himself, all of which are capable of operating independently of each other. All the clones seem to share Bart's consciousness, so he still has one mind, just spread out over all of his bodies. All feel harm caused to any one of them, and if one of his clones is destroyed, Bart will revert back to a single body and will be rendered unconscious. The clones are typically used as spies, or to allow Bart to be in literally more than one place at a time. He can normally create up to half his power's point rating in duplicates, with the original counting as one of them. These clones are 'solid' and indistinguishable from Bart himself. When more than this number are used, up to his full power rating, Bart himself remains inactive, just using the clones to scout areas or deliver messages. In this state they appear as mere energy constructs, and cannot exert more than 1 point of physical force each. Super Speed Impulse is part of the living embodiment of the Speed Field, allowing him to move and travel at speeds that are truly astounding. Protected by the Speed Field, he suffers none of the negative effects from friction or G-forces that would otherwise be generated by this movement, and he can move through a room at high speeds with no more damage to the area around him than a strong wind would have. He can get -very- fast when he's sprinting, though not quite so fast as the Flash. Bart can normally run at speeds approaching 15 million mph (24 points). Fast enough that he can literally run around Earth's equator in just 4 seconds! At maximum exertion he can even move faster, temporarily pushing himself to about half the speed of light itself (28 points), though this will leave him utterly exhausted once the adrenaline wears off, and he will be unable to use his powers for up to several hours afterwards. While he will have limited use back once he has slept, he may need up to a week to regain full use of his speed. It is theorized that Bart will grow even faster in time, approaching speeds that will rival, or exceed, that of The Flash. All of Bart's additional powers are based off of this one, and unless otherwise noted require movement on some level to be accomplished. Systemic Antidote Because of Bart's enhanced metabolism, he is able to process toxins, illnesses, and any other antigens at such speeds that he hardly has time to feel queasy or sneeze before he has removed them from his system. It is virtually impossible to poison Bart or get him sick, but the drawback to this is that he eats enough to feed a small zoo. Temporal Immunity Though Bart does not know it, as a result of his origins he is immune to any temporal tampering or any other sort of mucking with the time stream. If for any reason reality around him was to be disrupted in a temporal way, he would become quickly aware of it. If someone tried to kill him with a temporal paradox or somesuch, it would not work. Likewise, he is incapable of /causing/ a temporal paradox, as his higher, extratemporal self is more 'aware' and able to remedy any such problems. He has the latent ability to travel time via the speed force, much like Max Mercury, though unlike his mentor he can go /back/ in time as well as forward. However, he is as yet unaware of this ability and cannot use it at this time. (Obviously he won't be able to learn or use it outside of an approved plot, but I really have no plans for this power to be actually used at this time anyway.) Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Available